Désir Animal
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: One-shot hard, vous êtes prévenus ! Naruto se fait capturer par l'Akatsuki. Prisonnier sans aucun moyen d'échappement, il va devoir subir les tortures d'Uchiwa Itachi.


**Désir Animal**

 **Disclamer** : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto–san.

 **Pairing** : **Itachi Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki**

 **ATTENTION personnage OOC !**

 **YAOI HARD,** c'est à dire romance mettant en scène une relation HOMOSEXUELLE **très explicite.** De ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension. Vous êtes prévenus !

 **Bêtas :** Ambre's yaoi, Tobi is a good boy. S'il y a encore des fautes de grammaire et de syntaxes je m'excuse d'avance.

 **Note de l'auteur** : A l'origine, cet one-shot faisait parti 'One-shot à la pelle' mais comme son écriture diffère trop par rapport aux autres, je l'ai mis à part. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Note 2 :** Je réponds au review de 'Fillehorrifie' ici, étant donné que cette personne n'a pas de compte.

Tout d'abord, je suis extrêmement heureuse de constater que tu as au moins dû lire cette fiction avec attention jusqu'à un certain point, car tu m'as judicieusement écris que mes phrases étaient trop longues et qu'elles avaient encore des fautes. Je t'en suis reconnaissante pour cela. Mais si tu avais lu l'en tête, tu sauras que oui, **_je me relis, et me recorrige_**. J'ai même des bêtas. Mais nous ne sommes pas omniscients et sommes des amatrices donc il est vrai qu'il reste des fautes. J'en suis désolée pour cela.

Puis, je te remercie de ton compliment à propos de ma façon d'écrire qui n'est pas 'si moche que ça'.

Maintenant je vais te dire exactement ce qui m'a déplu et beaucoup déçu dans ta review, car elle est d'une **_indélicatesse_** et d'une _**impolitesse**_ dans la façon dont tu as exprimé ton opinion que j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une de ces 'groupies' ou 'ados pré pubères' dont tu as fais référence.

 _Premièrement_ : la moquerie évidente dès le début de ton commentaire. Il n'est pas facile pour des gens lambda d'écrire, surtout sur ce genre de sujet. Le fait qu'on poste ces histoires, c'est surtout pour les partager avec les gens et qui on espère les rendre heureux lors de leur lecture. De plus, est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant à ce que ressens la personne qu'a écris cette histoire ?! En te moquant, tu méprise ce que j'ai produit avec mes amies, et en même temps tu te montre arrogant envers nous. Alors je te demande, as-tu essayé d'écrire et de poster ? Et si j'étais comme tu dis 'une ado prépubère' qui chialerait en voyant ce genre de commentaire, ne penses-tu pas que cela me démotiverait et ne me donnerait plus jamais l'envie d'écrire et de m'améliorer ? Alors que les reviews sont faites pour motiver les auteurs en herbe et les aider à s'amélioration. En faisant ainsi, tu dénigres complètement le système des reviews.

 _Deuxièmement_ : tu as dis qu'à part mes fautes et ma ponctuation, il y a pire que cela. Et là tu me demandes si j'ai lu le manga car Itachi est complètement OOC. Je te répondrai que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le faire (je trouve aussi que c'est dommage mais bon) et que cette histoire est une _**FANFICTION**_ , donc je n'ai pas à me justifier sur le fait qu'Itachi est différent du personnage du manga ou de l'anime. J'aime ce personnage, et respecte son caractère originel, mais pour le bon déroulement de cette fic je l'ai changé, en quoi est-ce un crime ? Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai changé que je ne le respecte pas, donc reste polie merci. De plus, affirmer que je suis une de ces 'petites groupies insipides' est très déplacé de ta part étant donné que tu ne me connais pas. Par ailleurs en quoi cela te dérange qu'il y a ces groupies, ce n'est comme si elles venaient d'imposer leur opinion ou te déranger jusqu'à chez toi.

 _Troisièmement_ : j'ai mis ce couple car je l'aime bien. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer en un autre perso le seme parce que le caractère ne correspond pas. Si on devait tous faire cela, les trois quarts des fictions de ce site seront supprimées car elles ne correspondent pas à ton critère. Puis, affirmer par une simple histoire que je ne connais pas les personnages sur lesquels j'écris est assez puéril car c'est justement parce que je connais un minimum que je me permets de les changer. Et en plus, j'ai écris cette histoire il y a trois ans, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la changer maintenant.

Enfin _quatrièmement_ : En quoi cela te dérange que cette histoire a pour thème un 'pseudo-viol' ? C'est un fantasme comme un autre, donc 'ridicule et immature' tu peux les garder pour toi. J'ai le droit d'écrire ce que je veux, **_c'est la liberté d'écriture et d'expression_** ! Je n'ai donc pas besoin de me justifier devant toi. Je te rappelle encore une fois que je ne suis pas payé donc si ça te déplait tu peux quitter ! Puis, tu écris 'une vraie relation c'est trop compliqué', non ce n'est pas compliqué mais je n'allais pas faire une 'vrai relation ici' ce serait même ridicule puisque je n'ai mis aucun contexte sur une relation rentre les deux personnages.

Bien sur je respecte ton avis sur le fait que tu aimes les fictions mettant en place les 'vrais caractères des personnages dans Naruto' mais je te prie donc de prendre en considération mon opinion.

* * *

 **One shot 7 : Rating M+**

 **Genre : Angst !** **Hard**

 **Contexte : Naruto se fait emprisonner par l'Akastuki**

* * *

 ** _Désir animal_**

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, ses premières impressions du lieu où il se trouvait lui déplurent fortement. Son corps lui faisait mal, il avait froid et la pièce était sombre et silencieuse. Son esprit était embrumé, comme drogué. Néanmoins, il distinguait quand même l'espace autour de lui. La seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant, était qu'il avait des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il ne connaissais pas cet endroit, mais il se savait être dans une cellule de prison. Des grosses chaînes en acier anti-chacra lui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles par-dessus son kimono blanc au ceinture orange qu'il portait. Il se rappela alors que son enlèvement eut lieu lors de la fête de Konoha.

Malgré sa fatigue, il essaya de repérer un indice montrant l'identité de son kidnapper. Mais rien ne sortait de cette ordinaire cellule en pierres glaciales. C'était juste une petite pièce rectangulaire dont la seule sortie était une porte en fer en face de lui. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait été utilisée avant, pas d'instruments de torture, ni de gamelle ou de verre pour manger et boire. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces chaînes et la petite lampe qui pendouillait dangereusement et lui-même, ce serait une pièce vide.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, petits mais assez audibles pour le blond qui se prépara mentalement, qui était-ce ? La porte s'ouvrit puis une cape reconnaissable entre mille se découpa dans la pénombre. Naruto reconnut parfaitement le porteur.

\- Toi ! Que fais-tu là ! Cria l'Uzumaki en ignorant son état de faiblesse.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé.

\- Où est-ce que je suis Uchiwa ?!

\- Tu ne l'as pas deviné après m'avoir vu ? Tu es vraiment idiot alors. Déclara narquoisement le possesseur du sharingan.

Le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi rougit fortement sous l'insulte et sentit un frisson le parcourir sous le regard pénétrant du brun.

\- Bien sûr que je sais, je suis votre prisonnier !

\- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu le demandes.

Naruto resta bouche béat. Puis un silence s'installa où Itachi resta droit et fier devant un Naruto qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était gêné, son corps était bizarre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il suait, et avait brusquement une bouffé de chaleur alors que rien ne le chauffait. Son souffle lui brûla la gorge mais trop fier il resta impassible devant son ennemi. Sa fatigue était totalement retombée sous son désespoir. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé maintenant !

\- Et tu me veux quoi ?

\- J'attends.

\- Hein ?!

\- J'attends.

\- T'attends quoi exactement ?

C'était précisément cette phrase que voulait Itachi qui se rapprocha du prisonnier à pas sensuels et conquérants. Arrivé à quelques centimètres du blond, il se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci, et prit le temps de souffler dessus provoquant un tremblement de plaisir à l'Uzumaki honteux. Le plus âgé eut un sourire goguenard. Voilà une réaction très intéressante. Enfin dans un murmure basse et grave, il répondit :

\- Que la pilule aphrodisiaque que j'ai introduite à l'intérieur de toi fasse effet bien sûr.

\- Par… PARDON !

\- Tu as très bien compris, il n'est pas amusant d'avoir un corps sans esprit donc j'ai dû attendre patiemment que tu te réveilles avant de pouvoir profiter de toi.

\- Mais tu es malade ! Pervers !

\- Oui, je le suis et toi, tu vas l'être aussi !

Sur ces paroles, il embrassa de force Naruto qui surprit ouvrit sa bouche. Chose à ne pas faire car, Itachi en profita immédiatement pour y introduire sa langue. Envahi par la langue dominatrice du brun, Naruto ne put empêcher un gémissement plaintif qui excita d'autant plus le possesseur du sharingan. Sauf que l'Uzumaki n'était pas connu pour être docile, il mordit l'intrus qui se retira aussitôt. Itachi recula mécontent, un petit fil de sang coula de ses lèvres, sa langue était meurtrie. Mais au lieu de rager, il ne fit que sourire sarcastiquement et d'une main il attrapa sauvagement le menton de son opposé. Il observa longuement les yeux bleus remplis de défis et ces lèvres rosées par le baiser et le sang. De l'autre main, il introduisit deux autres drogues dans l'intimité déjà chaude du prisonnier qui poussa une plainte rauque.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, alors on va être deux à y jouer. On va voir combien de temps tu vas pouvoir tenir avant que l'aphrodisiaque ne te consume, et qu'elle fasse de toi une chienne en chaleur.

Puis, il sortit un parchemin et en fit sortir un confortable fauteuil où il s'installa calmement. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas attendre longtemps, les drogues qu'il lui avait admises étaient puissantes. Il sourit intérieurement, et se lécha des lèvres, impatient. Le spectacle promettait d'être divertissant.

Naruto résista tant bien que mal à la chaleur croissante. Mais son corps semblait en feu tout en ayant la chair de poule, ses joues lui brûlaient, sa bouche et gorge étaient sèches. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et tremblait. Un afflux de sang alla vers son sexe qui se dressa sans que personne ne l'y touche. C'était inconfortable et gênant, surtout qu'Itachi observait attentivement et avidement chaque détail, chaque changement que se passait sur son corps.

Il avait chaud, extrêmement, et il avait soif, terriblement. De l'eau. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa verge douloureuse, tendue à l'extrême sous le frottement imperceptible du tissu. Le frôlement était trop faible pour le faire jouir mais son gland mouillé touchait parfois son kimono, lui procurant un plaisir indéniable. Tout comme ses boutons de chair, qui à force de gigoter, se retrouvaient à l'air libre. Il voulait se soulager mais sa dignité en aurait pris un coup. Mais son corps semblait si loin de son esprit ! Il se mit à mouvoir doucement et à souffler chaudement comme si le brun devant lui était là, à ses côtés, le touchant de ses mains froides. Il pourrait sentir sa langue sur son corps débauché et il se cambra plus fort, sous le regard dur mais remplie de luxure de son spectateur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas céder, il ne céderait pas, il n'était pas comme ça ! Comme un animal sauvage qui ne répondait qu'à ses instincts primitifs ! Pourtant,... pourtant, le corps opposé l'appelait, le réclamait,... et cette langue rose dont il avait eu un aperçu, cette langue dominatrice et possessive, il déglutit péniblement! Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas ? NON ! Il étouffait sous cette chaleur, alors il se débattit encore plus fort faisant écorcher ses poignets. Il voulait crier et se soulager de cette douleur douceâtre. Puis il le vit, le spectacle qu'il offrait malgré lui, plaisait à son gardien, et la preuve était devant ses yeux. Assis négligemment Itachi avait son pantalon déformé par son sexe gonflé, et la taille paraissait non négligeable. Cependant, au lieu d'être effrayé comme il aurait pu penser, Naruto sentit son désir s'accrut. Il lécha ses lèvres. Il le voulait ! Non, son corps le voulait, le désirait ardemment, ce sexe dur et chaud. Comme il aimerait être comblé par ce membre imposant. Naruto soupira chaudement.

Alors il gémit, comme une catin comme l'avait prédit le brun. Sa volonté était loin, seul restait le besoin, le besoin d'être enlacé par ce corps plus fort, d'être possédé par lui. Il gémit alors plus fort pour l'appeler, pour le séduire. Il voulait qu'il vienne vers lui. Plus proche, plus près, il voulait le toucher, le goûtait. Sa soif était revenu mais il n'avait plus soif d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi se régalait du divertissement soumis par le blond aux yeux bleus vagues sombré par la volupté de la drogue et qui l'allumait sans vergogne. Il le vit haleter devant son désir plus que présent et c'était jouissif de le voir si soumis au moindre de ses attentes. Il aurait pu le laisser encore pendant des heures mais son désir était devenu trop gênant pour qu'il laisse cette plaisante torture se durer. Alors lentement, il retira sa cape et sa chemise faisant rouler ses muscles, laissant que son pantalon en cuir, il voulait que ce soit le blond lui-même qui lui l'enlevait. Puis, il fit quelques signes de mudras pour allonger les chaînes du prisonnier et libérer ses jambes afin qu'il puisse mieux se déplacer.

Naruto, sans ses liens, tomba à genou comme une marionnette sans fil. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient, mais il savait que ses liens ne l'entravaient plus. Dans un état second, il se rapprocha de la personne qui le dominait avec son accord silencieux.

Arrivé au niveau du brun, Naruto attrapa la nuque de plus grand et l'embrassa au début timidement puis fougueusement, sous le sourit railleur de l'aîné, il avait senti le blond aspirer sa langue et l'avait tétée goulûment.

\- Tu le veux à présent ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux ! S'il te plaît ! Gémit dans un murmure le soumis, qui embrassait le torse de l'Uchiwa.

\- Il faudra le sucer.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tss, avant de commencer, sache qu'à présent je suis ton maître, par ce fait ne me tutoie pas ou sinon...

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, alors, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vas-y. Ordonna l'Uchiwa impatient de commencer.

Puis, il écarta ses cuisses en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, afin que Naruto puisse se glisser entres elles. Son visage n'exprimait rien sauf ses yeux illuminés par une lueur sauvage qui trahissait son plaisir sadique. Lui aussi avait envie de goûter au plaisir de la chair avec ce bel soumis que convoitait tant son petit frère. Il aurait pu être brusque, le plaquer contre le sol ou le mur et sans sentiment, pénétrer dans cette chaire offerte ne prenant que son plaisir. Mais Itachi n'était un rustre, il était classe et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. Et surtout il voulait jouer avec ce renard.

Naruto n'était plus qu'esclave de la luxure agenouillé aux pieds d'Itachi. Mais il n'était qu'un novice dans la matière. C'était alors avec fascination, qu'il ouvrit lentement le pantalon et sortit la verge gonflée de sa prison. Il frémit d'impatience et d'appréhension, le sexe était gros… long... dure et chaud à son touché. Il se vit sortir sa langue pour caresser la longueur et le gland du brun qui grogna. Goûtant et caressant pour la première fois une chair qui n'était pas la sienne, Naruto le regarda fixement et toujours avec ce rythment lent et envoûtant, il mit le membre érigé dans sa bouche, faisant des vas et viens. D'abord doucement, imprégnant de l'odeur de son maitre. Puis il avala de plus en plus avant de l'en sortir n'étant pas habitué à cette pratique. Il refit cette expérience plusieurs fois sous l'œil impatient et désireux du possesseur du sharingan. Bien que la sensation était plaisante, et les gémissements du blond jouissifs, Itachi voulait marquer son prisonnier par sa passion et son ardeur. Enfoncé confortablement dans son fauteuil, il laissa pourtant encore le blond faire ce qu'il désirait, découvrant lentement mais surement cette luxure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto prit plus confiance et son mouvement se fit plus rapide. De sa main il branla le sexe en même temps qu'il le léchait et suçait. Cette initiation sembla plaire au plus vieux car il caressa les boucles blonds d'une main, l'encouragea silencieusement à faire plus. Naruto remit le sexe en bouche en gémissant, c'était tellement chaud et excitant, ça le remplissait la bouche. Il voulut se caresser aussi mais un grondement sortit de la gorge du plus vieux.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas te caresser Naruto, c'est ta punition de n'avoir obéit avant.

Le gardien de Kyuubi geignit et sentit ses chaînes disparaître avant d'être remplacées par des menottes, qui lièrent ses mains derrière son dos. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, continuant à sucer avidement cette lourdeur dans sa bouche, appréciant les gouttes de pré-spermes qui jaillirent. La chaleur l'étouffait et le dévorait de l'intérieur, il voulait plus.

-Tu ne suces plus ?

-Plus...

\- Quoi donc ?

-Plus maitre... Plus s'il vous plaît...

\- Il faut que je te prépare alors...

\- Mhnn...

\- Bien. Viens là ! Ordonna Itachi.

Le blond se leva et s'installa au-dessus du brun qui mit les genoux du soumis d'une part et d'autre des accoudoirs. Naruto, ne pouvant pas se servir de ses bras, s'écroula sur le cou du ténébreux, attendant le prochain ordre qui vint rapidement.

\- Lèche-les ! Déclara Itachi en présentant ses doigts.

L'uke obéit et comme avec l'érection, il lécha et suça avec avidité les membres présentés. Puis lorsqu'ils furent sortit de sa bouche, il embrassa passionnellement l'homme devant lui tandis que ce dernier enfonça un doigt dans son intimité. Puis bientôt suivit de deux autres, lubrifiant et ouvrant le passage en faisant des vas et viens rapides. Le porteur de kimono gémissait de plaisir et de bien être, aidé par l'aphrodisiaque. Tout lui semblait de friction et d'excitation. Que ce soit les doigts en lui, les caresses de l'autre main sur ses bouts de chairs dressés ou leur langue qui se caressait ensemble. Itachi, lui, se gorgeait des plaintes et les râles poussés par le blond, montrant qu'il aimait vraiment cela. Sa main libre quitta le torse de son opposé, pour se glisser sur la hanche passant par le dos et enfin termina sur le fessier présenté. Il fit ainsi cambrer le plus petit sous les frissons. N'en pouvant plus Naruto cria laborieusement :

\- S'il vous plaît... Prenez-moi…

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Non... Plus... Avec votre sexe... Baisez-moi !

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je vais te baiser mais je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant d'être en toi.

Naruto acquiesça, voulant à tout prix sortir de cette chaleur infernale. Il se sentit soulever et d'être plaqué contre le mur dont il était attaché auparavant.

\- Tu voulais que je te baise, alors je vais le faire, aussi fort que je peux je vais te faire pleurer et hurler mon nom.

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans l'entre accueillant du blond qui cria de plaisir.

-AHHH ! Oui, encore ! Réclama Naruto, totalement soumis aux effets de la drogue.

\- Tu veux plus ?

\- Ouiii ! Han...

Et d'un coup sec et violent, le dominant replongea dans l'intimidé le faisant crier à son tour. C'était chaud, serré et grisant. Il baisa ainsi le blond plusieurs fois avant de le reposer à terre, le retourner en le faisant faire face au mur. Puis de te le pénétrer de nouveau avec force, de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps. Il savourait cette sensation d'étroitesse tout en écoutant la voix du blond qui criait et gémissait.

Naruto haletait et pleurait le nom d'Itachi dû au plaisir procuré par sa verge gonflée qui le pilonnait sans retenu tout en frappant sa prostate. Il était complètement à la merci du brun qui était aussi excité que lui. Mais sentant la fin approcher, son maître sortit de son corps chaud et retourna se rasoir dans son fauteuil. Naruto grogna sous le manque et vit que l'aîné le regarder avec de l'amusement dans les yeux, le corps musclé couvert de sueur.

\- Prends le par toi même !

Le blond le rejoignit rapidement et s'empala sur l'entrejambe tendu.

\- Ahhh... Ouiii !

Le blond amorça des allers retours en calant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et il sentit son amant caresser son désir.

-Non… Arrêtez ! Je vais...

-Tu vas jouir pas vrai ?

\- Aaahnn...

\- Réponds-moi !

\- Ouii, je viens !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il jouit dans la main d'Itachi, contractant son intimité qui se fit remplir par la semence du brun, ce qui lui fit miauler de contentement.

\- Alors, petit catin, tu as aimé par vrai ?

\- Mhn... Oui... Souffla Naruto fatigué mais l'aphrodisiaque refit surface et il sentit son sexe se regonfler.

Face au comportement indécent de son corps, Naruto rougit de plus belle.

\- Je vais lever ta punition, tu pourras te caresser, mais écoute moi bien. Tu vas me reprendre en bouche, je vais y jouir à l'intérieur et tu avaleras, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça et il sentit ses menottes partir. Il descendit du fauteuil et recommença à sucer. Pompant tantôt lentement, tantôt vite tout en caressant son sexe. Puis lorsqu'il jouit enfin, il sentit le goût âcre du sperme s'écouler dans sa bouche, obéissant à l'ordre il avala le liquide chaud...

* * *

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut, quel rêve il avait fait ! Il soupira en voyant son sexe tendu. Tss, il allait devoir prendre une douche, froide de préférence.

\- Hey ! Itachi, réveillé ? Demanda Kisame. Peu importe, le gamin blond de Konoha vient de se réveiller, le chef veut que tu ailles l'interroger.

Puis le partenaire du brun partit. En fait, se dit Itachi en souriant pas besoin de douche finalement.


End file.
